Boudica
Boudica, a descendant of the original Boudica, a warrior queen of the British Celtic Iceni Tribe, is the current Queen of Miriam Kimaris and is known as the "Queen of the Scarlet Light" due to her being a Queen piece and by the scarlet light that is exuded when she swings her spear, which is more powerful against Devils due to its Holy nature. She is rumored to be the strongest Queen of the young generation of Devils and for good reason too. She is a supporting character in the fanfiction Deus Vult. Appearance Boudica is a large breasted woman with long and flowing, wavy scarlet hair with a loosely tied knot at the back and brown eyes with the eyebrows usually knitted up in concentration, anger, or both. She wears a rather provocative outfit comprising of a revealing, halter-type black armor breastplate top, which leaves much of her cleavage and stomach exposed, with light-armored black gauntlets and greaves on her forearms and forelegs, respectively, as well as her thighs. She also dons a dark bikini bottom with a piece of cloth obscuring part of her hips and a dark purple scarf around her neck. Personality Boudica is a rather serious woman who doesn't really make jokes and always tells it straight. She is no stranger to getting verbally abused by Miriam due to her assets and her height, but she ignores it due to Miriam saving her life long ago. She can be rather strict, however, and is not pleased with slow answers, due to her impatience. Boudica is also quick to apology for her King's behavior. She is really protective of her fellow peerage members due to her being the Queen and will fight tooth and nail to make sure they are safe. When fighting, Boudica shows off an extreme difference in personality from the normally stoic Queen that she is; she becomes sadistic and merciless. This is a direct result from her own battles she fought protecting the Holy Spear from Stray Devils and stray exorcists, as well as thieves and others that wish to use the spear for evil or sell for money. History As a child, she inherited the duty to protect the Holy Spear, Rhongomyniad, when her parents fell in combat. Ever since then, for around four years, she protected the spear by killing Stray Devils, stray exorcists, thieves, and others, that have intruded upon her lands. Fighting, day in and day out. Leaving her exhausted and weak, bruised and battered, but she would never yield. She fought on and on, for eternity if she must, in order to protect the spear, as was her sacred duty and charge of life. However, after a near-death experience fighting against mysterious invaders who wished to steal the Holy Spear, Boudica met her King, Miriam Kimaris. After being reincarnated, Boudica resolved to cast aside her spear, but Miriam told her that if her duty was to protect the weapon, then she must do so, even as a Devil. After realizing this, she chose to unseal the spear and was accepted by it, even though she was now a Devil. However, she keeps the weapon sealed so as to not draw attention by other Devils, though the spear still carries a Holy aura that can gravely injure Devils if she is not careful. As the years went on and Miriam continued to collect her pieces, Boudica grew up; in more ways than one. With a taller body and bigger racks, Miriam's like for her went through the toilet and the small King began to dislike the Queen, but she would not abandon her. No matter what happens, or how many insults Miriam throws her way, Boudica will always follow her as she is sworn to protect her. Powers and Abilities High Demonic Power - As a reincarnated Devil through a Queen piece, Boudica came to possess a ton of new power inside of her. However, she barely bothers to train her demonic power, instead, relying on her own power to progress forward. She would make a terrible Magician. Immense Strength - As a warrior who fought day in and day out, her physical prowess naturally progressed to a high degree even as a human. Even a Devil Rook would have a tough time matching her strength, and as a Queen, her power is amplified even more. Immense Speed - As a human who fought Stray Devils, stray exorcists, and others, at a constant, she needed to be able to dodge attacks in order to preserve her own life so that she can protect the Holy Spear from falling into the wrong hands. To do this, she worked on her speed. And thus, she became fast, faster than any other human she knew, and became able to keep up with even Devil Knights. As a Queen, her speed is even higher. *'Blitzkrieg': Alternatively called "Resounding Thunder", is Boudica's answer to everything related to fighting. Overwhelming her opponent with speed faster than they can keep track of; it is a technique meant to accomplish this. Relying on footwork she learned from her late parents, she is able to hide her presence in front of foes due to her footwork causing her to "become one with the background" and allowing her to blitz to her enemy before they become aware of her again. The longest this technique usually lasts is two seconds. Which is all she needs. Immense Durability - As a human, her durability wasn't the best, but it was leaps and bounds to any other human due to her constant fighting and training, which allowed her to build up her basic capabilities to the point of being superhuman. As a Devil Queen, it's amplified to the point that low-class attacks barely cause her damage. Immense Stamina - Though a human, she was able to fight and train for long periods with hardly any rest. This was due to the battles she took part in since childhood in order to protect the Holy Spear. As a Devil Queen, it's amplified several times. Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder - She was born with the capability to wield Holy Swords. Even as a Devil, this ability remained, which allowed her to be able to wield Rhonomyniad. *'High Rhongomyniad Compatibility': Boudica possesses high compatibility with Rhongomyniad. This is evident by how it chose her to wield it after she was reincarnated as a Devil. Though it is unclear as to why it did so. Even Boudica's parents were unable to wield Rhongomyniad, much less lift it. Master Spearman - Through her use of Rhongomyniad and other spears, she became an excellent spear wielder. First taught by her parents by using a weighted spear, she would later train by herself once they passed on. By training in the spear, and only the spear, she became a powerful wielder of the spear, dedicating her life to it. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - If she were to lose her usual weapon to fight with, Boudica is prepared to fight barehanded, no matter who the opponent is. Though she isn't the best with fighting with her body and not a weapon, she shows exceptional talent in it. Touki - Through years of intense fighting and training, Boudica gained the ability to control her base of life through the use of Senjutsu, though she was not aware of it before becoming a Devil and learning about it. By creating an aura of life force, that she can wear around her body, her attack, defense, and speed increase tremendously. This even allows her to counter magic attacks by punching at them or striking them directly. Flight - Because she was reincarnated as a Devil Queen, she is able to fly with her bat-like wings. However, she usually chooses not to, due to preferring landed battles over aerial ones. Equipment Rhongomyniad Alternatively known as the "Spear of the First Hope" is a Holy Spear that is as famous as Excalibur, and that, at its full power, it is said to even be able to reshape the world. It was forged from the hope of mankind that would create a weapon that would save the world and perfect it. It is an anchor of Light, that which helps keeps the world in balance, that King Arthur Pendragon once wielded, alongside Excalibur. It is a long weapon almost as long as Boudica is tall. In its sealed state, it looks like a regular spear, light gray shaft and a black blade at the end. When Boudica releases it, it turns white, with the blade molting backward and spiraling around the shaft. Holy power is exuded from the spear backward as the "hope of humanity is placed onto the shoulders of its bearer". It is said that the stronger the foe, the more brilliant the spear shines. However, Boudica states that because of her lack of mastery over the Holy Spear, she cannot fully draw out its full power without putting her own life at risk, which Miriam stated she must never do; no matter what. Due to it being a Holy weapon, it can slay Devils, Vampires, and other beings of demonic origin with ease. It is said to be at the same level as the True Longinus in its capability to slay Devils. It also has a function that can induce temporary blessings on allies when near the weapon in its unsealed state. Trivia *Boudica's physical appearance is based on Erza Knightwalker from Fairy Tail. **Her personality is based on her and Erza Scarlet from the same series. *Rhongomyniad takes its appearance from Fate/Grand Order. *The reason for her ancestry, was because I wanted a female "knight" but she ended up being the "Queen". **The reason for her having a spear, was because I couldn't think of a good sword to throw at her. **Also, I like spears quite a bit, so it worked out well in the end. *Her being the "strongest of the young Devil's Queens" is because I wanted someone who can "possibly" rival Sairaorg in pure power. *Her being the lover of Wes is because of their similar backgrounds of constant fighting. **But mostly it was because I thought it was cute. *"Bootyca", Boudica's nickname by Kaida, is what I personally call Boudica from Fate/Grand Order. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Deus Vult